


Dreams can come true

by Eslon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: “I swear Harry they won the game in my dream I’m sure it’s gonna happen"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dreams can come true

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for this weeks Prompt on the Hinny Discord  
> It's probably gonna have some grammar issues and such because I wanna focus on being really creative on these promtps

“I swear Harry they won the game in my dream I’m sure it’s gonna happen, the Harpies have been struggling all season to score and Roberts has been fantastic in goal this season.” Ron shouts over the crowd at the Harpies stadium, they both slink into the away seats, Ron blending in with obnoxious orange colours of the Cannons and Harry wearing black jeans with a white tee his green socks hidden from the Cannons fans.

The announcer shatters their eardrums from behind as he welcomes everyone, the stadium is full of excitement as they await the team announcements, “The Harpies team today, Blake as your Keeper, Captain Jones and Maldew are your beaters, Kilkenny is your seeker and your chasers Johnson, Lundstrum and making her debut 18 year old Ginny Weasley.” The Cannons fans mumble unsure of who it is, the Harpies fan cheer nonetheless. 

“Fuck, Harry. Her first game will be them losing to the Cannons, she’ll never be on a pitch again.” Ron groans head in his hands.

/-/-/

“Kilkenny kills the game, 950-10 what a debut by young Ginny Weasley setting the record for most points in a debut game at 540 in just under 3 hours.” The announcer calls. Harry has eyes only for Ginny he hears a dull “thud” next to him and sees Ron drop into the empty seat next to him only then does Harry realise that all the Cannons fans left. 

“She fucking destroyed us.” Ron moans his eyes on his sister, with a proud glint in his eyes hidden behind the grief at the state of the Cannons. 

/-/-/

“Dreams are just Dreams, Ron. They might come true like me being a professional Quidditch player but as long as I play your Dreams of the Cannons beating the Harpies ain’t coming true.” She says as she spins on the spot in search of Hannah and Neville leaving Harry snickering at Ron’s despair.


End file.
